


本质特征

by Sophieeeee



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, not really - Freeform, sorry richard
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 一个失败的daddy kink（不是）





	本质特征

 “我有一个理论，”Richard放下手中的酒瓶，竖起一只手指对面前的Peter认真地说，“我认为你本质上是所有人的父亲。”

Richard比划了一下他们所处的环境——在太空中漫无目的地行驶的整艘飞船。新上任的父亲Peter Quill挑起眉毛，他还举着自己的酒瓶，撅起的嘴唇滑稽地塞在瓶口里，一时半会儿间无法回应新星这个愚蠢的问题。

“让我来解释一下。”Richard看出了Peter眼中熊熊燃烧的疑惑，善解人意地进一步说明，“如果我没记错的话，你当时叫Gamora回自己的房间里去。或许你没有太多经验，但是在我的成长记忆中，这是只有父母才会对闯祸的孩子说的话。”

“我妈也经常这么对我。”

Peter发出嘟嘟囔囔的声音，Richard扶着脑袋笑着看向面前一头乱发脸上的星爵，颇有些得意地点点头：“你也觉得我说得有道理？”

“去你的！”Peter把酒瓶咣当一声砸在桌子上，“我才不是他妈的什么老父亲！我是Ry——我是这艘船的船长！”他胡乱抓了抓后颈然后把额前的一大撮不知被什么液体黏成一块的刘海撇到一边，瞪着被酒精糊得迷瞪瞪对着Richard严肃地说：“不过Gamora确实——嗝——总是给我闯祸。”

Peter似乎是想起所有那些因为绿皮肤的姑娘而生起的事端，带着几分烦躁摇了摇头，然后在疲倦与大幅度动作下的眩晕中直直往前倒去。

Richard伸手将像是被砍倒的大树一样倒向自己的船长兼护卫队老父亲揽在怀里：“你知道最棒的是什么吗？”

“是什么？”Peter在新星怀中嘟囔着，双腿软趴趴地蹬着地砖觉得自己像是踩进了沼泽地，于是反手将怀里结实有力的躯干死死抱住，甚至试图把脚从泥地中拔出盘在上面。“不，你别说，我觉得我不想知道——”

“嘘，嘘嘘嘘。”Richard半哄半骗地拍着Peter的后背，缠绕了一圈又一圈的绷带让星爵的制服不甚平整，他上下抚摸着，带起窸窸窣窣的声响，“别乱动，Pete，我带你回房间。”

Richard艰难地起身，一步一步后退，挂在身上的大活人让他有些重心不稳，Ryder号——是的，他已经知道了新飞船的新名字了，多谢八卦的同僚们——在战斗中产生的大量摆件残骸让他的撤退更加艰难。Peter用力扒着他的肩膀，指头陷入他失去了盔甲保护的皮肤里，却还要扭头向身后看去。

“Gaaaaamora？Rocky？Goot？”他含糊不清地说着，伸长了脖子像是被自动门卡到的大白鹅。

Richard抱着Peter摔在床垫上，Peter的四肢在空中挥舞着，屁股压在新星的肚子上折磨着他装满了酒精的胃部，可怜的人体坐垫在心中给自己加油打气，接着翻了个身将想要蹦上天花板的醉鬼一巴掌压在了床上：“躺好，Pete。”

“嗯？”Peter对着突然出现在眼前的脑袋眨了眨眼，然后他歪过脑袋，不依不饶地向门外看去，“Vella-Phill？”

“你是说Phyla？”Richard叹了口气，对着用脑袋不住撞床垫的Peter——也许他只是突然有了非常强烈的点头的渴望——笑了起来，“他们都在自己的房间里，Peter爸爸。”

Peter终于放松下来，他的双手双脚在柔软干燥的被子上划着小小的弧线，翻了个身将脑袋埋在枕头里长叹了一口气：“这一点也不有趣，Rich。”

他说着，将脚上的靴子踢到了房间角落，彻底地瘫软下来。Peter在被毯起伏的小山堆中舒舒服服的蜷缩着，双手护在胸前，他的肩膀塌成一座小小的悬崖，Richard伸手替他盖好的被子稍微下滑了一些，露出武器划破了的上衣。

也许他应该帮Peter换一下衣服，Richard心想。

Peter喃喃自语着往床的边沿挪动了一些，在窄小的床上硬生生空出了一块颇有吸引力的空位。Richard纠结了一下，他的后背前所未有地酸痛，膝盖承受着上半身在重力中直直下坠的重量，头脑在紧张的战斗和酒精的浸泡下摇晃着，再也不想发出任何的指令。

下一秒他眯着眼睛，对着天花板上撕了一半的海报，听着自己浅浅的呼吸在空气中有气无力地飘荡着。

-

Richard再次醒来的时候发现自己陷入了黑暗，然后他意识到那是Peter Quill那挡住了光源的大脑袋。Peter的呼吸盘旋在他的鼻尖，带着不深不浅的酒味。Richard被Peter笼罩在身下，感受着Peter意义明确的企图在自己的肚子上有力地划拉着。

Peter在Richard的脸颊上印下一个响亮的问候，轻快地说：“早上好呀。”

Richard忍不住扭过头看向窗外，千万闪亮的星光缓缓流动着，他们的身影在黑暗中无声地被群星穿透。宇宙中是没有准确的时间的，他迟钝的大脑反驳着Peter。但更多是其他内容在他的脑袋里横冲直撞。比如Peter湿润、柔软的嘴含着他的下唇软绵绵地吮吸着，比如Peter逐渐施加在他身上的重量，比如Peter在他的身上若有若无地徘徊着的手。

他很快就感受到了衣物剥除的释放感，冰凉的空气附着在他的皮肤之上，Peter亲吻着Richard留下湿乎乎的路径，舌头在肩膀的凹陷处打着转，牙齿细细啃着伤疤。新星的的呼吸逐渐粗重起来，他揪着床单的努力将自己的身体固定在床上，浑身的肌肉为了十足的自控力绷紧，在Peter的手掌下不安地颤抖着。

最后一个亲吻落在Richard的小腹上，Peter的手掌覆盖着即将在渴望中崩塌的躯体上微微施加压力，他仍然趴伏在Richard的身前，蓝色的眼睛自下往上看向身下的俘虏，视线穿透额前的刘海直直抵达Richard已经有点模糊的意识，将他昏沉沉的脑袋牢牢钉在枕头之上。

“Pete——”Richard小声祈求着，“我要——让我——”

“嗯？”Peter笑着直起身，他的身体在Richard面前像是一座不可逾越的大山伫立着，表情藏在阴影之中不可琢磨。Richard在Peter有意无意前后挪动着的身躯下搡动着，不曾注意到自己的双手已经被星爵压在两侧。

这让他看起来像一只等待解剖的青蛙。星爵抽空在心里大笑了一阵子。

“Pete？”Richard听起来有些委屈。

星爵歪着脑袋想了想，他的腰背挺直，郑重其事地衡量着利与弊，然后他摇摇头，做出一副无可奈何的表情，抬起自己的身体：“好吧，好吧。”

Richard忍不住向上抬起追随者Peter离去的方向，接着他无法克制地呻吟了起来——Peter的身体从四面八方压迫着他，像是热情地催促他进入更深更温暖的地方又像是推挤着他将他向外驱逐。Peter早就做好了准备，Richard恍惚地想着，不知道该拿这个分析结果如何是好。他盲目地随着Peter起身又落下，床板在地面上叫得比两个人类还要痛苦。Peter的手按着之前他又咬又啃的胸，手指陷入肌肉之中，身后紧紧锁着Richard，他像是从Richard身上长出来的另一半，像是意外黏上Richard然后再也不肯剥离的一部分。

Richard濒临崩溃的时候开始抓着眼前的腰喊着Peter的名字与姓氏的各种组合以及变体。他仿佛第一次获得新星之力的时候那样带着满腔的快乐的喜悦直冲云霄。最初他的这个习惯让星爵有些无所适从，但现在这成为了一个有用的讯号。Peter将手后探去——他勾起一边的嘴角开怀地笑了起来——然后轻轻地环起五指掐住了Richard。

新星猛地睁大了眼睛，曲起膝盖的双腿狠狠绷直将本应该升上高空此刻却仿佛摔下瀑布的身体重新抬高——然后无力地坠落。他在Peter的抓握下可怜兮兮地晃着自己的身躯，连带身上正居高临下地看着自己的Peter一起摇晃着，试图为自己带来些许的安慰。Richard的双眼因为生理刺激而流出了泪水，Peter几乎要为那幅惨状动了恻隐之心。

但如果是那样他就不是银河护卫队的队长以及Ryder号永远且唯一的主人了。

Richard抽泣了一下，他在Peter的手掌中小小地抽搐着，甚至变得有些蔫搭搭的。Peter的笑容更加开坏了。

“想要吗？”

“嗯。”Richard艰难地点点头。

Peter俯下身，他们仍然相连的部分松垮地相连着，为Richard带来仅剩的一点摩擦和慰藉。

“那就叫爸爸。”Peter在他的耳边低喃，滚烫的呼吸吹入耳道钻进他浆糊一样的脑袋里。

Richard的嘴因为吃惊而微微张大，眼中的泪水霎时间就干涸了。Peter握着他们粗暴地揉搓着，Richard在无措中迎来了解放，像是飞到半空然后摔在了山丘上一路翻过岩石撞断了树干好歹勉强安全落地。沉闷的心跳声盖过了他和Peter发出的噪音，Peter将软乎乎的Richard托在掌心，轻轻颠了颠。

“你还没叫我爸爸呢。”Peter亲昵地将器官缝隙上的液体用拇指抹去。

“我恨你。”Richard揉了揉眼睛，随手抓起被套盖住了自己的脸，Peter的味道淹没了他，但他仍然坚持强调着，“我真的恨你。”

**Author's Note:**

> Peter：叫爸爸！  
> Richard：我不！


End file.
